When We Wished For Salvation
by RedLightsRedFights
Summary: On the night Kirito ventures forth to fight Nicholas the Renegade in order to receive the revival item to restore Sachi's life, he meets a mysterious player that calls herself Makoto. Refusing to take no for an answer, Makoto goes with Kirito to fight the Christmas Event Boss, and from then on, their lives are intertwined. Kirito/OC
1. Prologue

It was his only shot.

Kirito made his way through the snow, his breath causing puff of vapor every time he exhaled through his lips, pulling his long black coat around him a little tighter. The Forest of Wandering was bitterly cold. He thought vaguely about the fact that normally, he would be spending Christmas Eve with his family. His sister, his grandfather even. Despite his differences with the old man, Kirito wished more than anything that he was with him right now. That he had never played Sword Art Online.

That he had never let Sachi die.

But now there was a chance- even if it was a slim one- that he could get her back. A revival item. Dropped by Nicholas the Renegade, the Christmas Event Boss on floor 35 under the large glistening pine tree that towered above all the others.

"Hey!"

Kirito froze at the voice, startled that someone was able to get so close to him without his Listening Skill picking up on it. He turned, and blinked in surprise to see a hooded figure only an inch shorter than he was standing a yard away. He couldn't make out the person's face, but it seemed like a kid.

"You're Kirito, right? The Black Swordsman. One armed weapon- no shield- yeah, you gotta be him," he said with a curt nod.

"What do you want?" Kirito asked, almost in a snap. He was in a rotten mood to say the least, and he only had a limited time to get to the tree before anyone else.

"I know you're going after that boss," said the boy, folding his arms, "But you've gotta be ten crayons short of a Crayola box if you think you can take him on alone."

"I don't want your guild's help," said Kirito flatly.

"Pfft hahaha!" the boy laughed and then placed his hands on his hips, "Dumbass, I'm not offering you a guild's help. I'm offering you _my_ help."

"If you think this boss is so strong, then why would you think only one extra player would help?" Kirito asked incredulously.

"Because I'm just that good. But I don't got my head so far up my ass that I think I can take that jolly saint ass hat alone," said the boy.

"And I assume you want a shot at that item," said Kirito, narrowing his eyes.

"Not exactly," said the boy, lacing his hands behind his hooded head, his voice suddenly becoming more somber, "If it drops, even if it gives it to me, I'll trade it to you. You're trying to bring someone back right?"

Kirito frowned at the boy. What was his motivation, if not the rare item? And how could he be certain this kid would trade it to him if he got it as the drop?

"Look," the boy sighed, holding up his hands, "I'll explain it like this: I'm not trying to bring anyone back. I just want to have it as a failsafe. But, because you're trying to bring someone back, I'll let you try and use it first. I'd rather save someone who needs saving instead of keeping it on me for someone who might never even die in this hell. Make sense?"

"Not really," Kirito said, "You still want it, you just said so."

"I did," said the boy, "But like I said, I'll give it to you and let you try it first. We're not ever sure it will work. And I can't face that boss by myself, and neither can you."

"I beg to differ," muttered Kirito, turning on his heel.

The boy grabbed his shoulder, cutting the distance between them faster than Kirito expected.

"Let me make this clear, oh almighty Swordsman," he said, his voice suddenly darkening, more serious, "Either you take me with you, or I'm going to attack you, here and now."

"Excuse me?" Kirito asked, turning to face the boy as anger twisted his face.

The boy was unflinching, "I didn't _st-st-st-stutter_. I'll either make sure you don't have the health to face that thing, or keep you stalled until it's too late. What do you have to lose, Black Swordsman?"

Kirito stared. What the hell? What was this kid's deal? His words hardly made sense. But Kirito knew he was running out of time. If this brat attacked him, it could very well mean he'd miss the event or someone would beat him to it.

It seemed he had little choice.

"Fine," he growled, turning around, "But you had better keep your word."

"Yes!" the boy fist pumped, earning a raised brow from Kirito as the boy opened his menu and sent the party invite.

Kirito looked at it for a split second before accepting it. The boy's name was Makoto. Kirito hit the accept button, and earned a jolt of surprise.

Makoto was one level higher than him- 62.

No wonder his Listen Skill hadn't picked him up. How was this guy so high level and not in one of the guilds fighting on the front lines? Granted, Kirito wasn't either, but he helped fight when he could, and he kept getting stronger in order to do so. But this Makoto- he'd never heard of him.

Makoto beamed from under his hood, "C'mon, it's not far!" then ran ahead.

Kirito frowned slightly as he followed the odd boy, and only had to hope that Makoto would stay true to his word. Because if he didn't- if he tried to take the revival item- Kirito would do whatever it took to get Sachi back.

Makoto came to a halt when the tree came into sight. But his hooded head was to the side, looking at something. Kirito followed his gaze and felt a jolt of surprise.

"Klein?"

Klein looked as he did the last time Kirito saw him in the Town of Beginnings- red hair, bandana tied about his head, the red tinged armor. He was surrounded by a group in similar gear. His guild, no doubt. Kirito remembered Klein offering him a place among them. Kirito turned them down, preferring to be a solo player. And the one time he went against that rule, well… that was why he was here.

"Hey, Kirito," he said, then looked at Makoto with a frown, "Who's your friend?"

"Not a friend," Kirito said, "Why are you here, Klein?"

"You're going for that item, aren't you?" said Klein, "Let us help you. We can roll for it, whoever gets it gets it, fair's fair."

"We got this covered, carrot top," Makoto said, facing Klein, "It won't require anyone other than us."

"You've got to be kidding me, an Event Boss with only two people?" Klein demanded.

But then more sounds reached them, and Kirito turned to see another group of players stepping out into the clearing.

"Shit," growled Klein, "The Divine Dragon Alliance. They'll do anything for a rare item. Go on, then, we'll hold them back."

Kirito opened his mouth, but Makoto grabbed his hand before he could move away, "Oh just let 'em have their dick measuring contest, will ya? We got a Boss to slay!"

Makoto dragged Kirito toward the tree, and they stepped into the Event Zone, Klein and the others vanishing behind them. Kirito pulled himself free of the boy's grip and shot him a glare before looking forward to the large, glistening tree. It towered above all the others, and emitted a lavender like glow. Beside him, Makoto unsheathed a blade, one Kirito had never seen on a player before- a scythe.

Kirito almost questioned him about it. But then there was the sound of sleigh bells. Normally, it might have been a pleasant sound. Reminded him that it was Christmas, and it was a time of cheer and joy. But the sound itself sent a small shiver of fear up his spine as it ominously echoed through the frigid air.

The beast that spawned was a giant- three stories tall at least with long gangly limbs, a large messy off white beard, and tattered red clothing wreathing it's gray skinned body. It roared, bulging eyes swirling in their sockets without any coordination with one another. Above it, the name NICHOLAS THE RENEGADE appeared, along with a health bar that seemed to stretch across all of Kirito's vision as he stared. Kirito unsheathed his sword and stood by Makoto. He found that as soon as the creature appeared, his fear was replaced with raw determination.

"Eugh, I was hoping for at least some resemblance to old Saint Nick," Makoto muttered, "That's a Creepy Pasta blog if I've ever seen one. Right, I'll go first," Makoto shot Kirito a grin under his hood, "Be ready to switch."

With that, the boy rocketed forward with such speed it took Kirito by surprise. He watched as Nicholas the Renegade swung hard down at Makoto with a massive battle axe. Makoto dodged to the right, and the axe sent up a wave of snow as Makoto jumped around and landed on the giant's arm, sprinting up the limb with scythe held back. With a battle cry, Makoto swung out his scythe at Nicholas' head, and Kirito saw the boss' health be cut slightly as Makoto stole a fair amount of damage. Kirito took a moment to be in shock. Makoto had executed that move perfectly. This kid had talent. Why hadn't Kirito run into him before? Or heard about him on the front lines?

"SWITCH!" Makoto called as he back flipped almost elegantly off of the giant's shoulder.

Kirito charged forward without another word as Makoto narrowly avoided being hit by the axe again and cut into Nicholas while his back was turned. Another drop in his health bar.

"Switch!" Kirito called as he leapt backwards.

Makoto raced by him, scythe at the ready. Kirito watched as Makoto perform a Pre Motion he recognized. Ravage. It was only a one hit move, but it was strong. But that also meant Makoto would be stuck in Post Motion for a few seconds, leaving him vulnerable. Makoto rocketed forward with a cry that almost sounded like a happy yelp, like an excited puppy. Was this guy taking any of this seriously?

The slash hit, cutting into Nicholas' health even further, but as Kirito expected, Makoto was trapped in a Post Motion just behind the giant, and Nicholas was recovering faster than Kirito thought possible, whirling on the spot and swinging down his axe at Makoto.

Kirito shot forward, sword at the side, executing the Pre Motion to Vertical Square, a four hit combo move that made the shape of a box. He saw hit attack hit. But he also saw the axe slam into Makoto, sending him flying with a yowl of pain. Kirito let out a soft curse, wishing Makoto would have told him that he was going to use such a strong attack so he could have been prepared to get the boss' attention while the boy was stuck in Post Motion. Had Makoto ever been in a party with anyone before?

Makoto's health dropped to two thirds. That was some hit he took, Kirito realized as he landed and Nicholas' attention refocused on him just as he took his own turn to be frozen in Post Motion.

"HEY! JOLLY SAINT FUCKOLAS!" Makoto shouted.

Kirito watched as three consecutive slashes ripped through the giant, causing him to stagger. Kirito's Post Motion ended, and he instantly attacked, not bothering to wait for Makoto's order. He performed his own three hit combo, but just as he finished, Nicholas whirled and slashed his battle axe hard across Kirito, sending him into the ground.

"Oi! Look at me when I'm insulting you, you shit biscuit!" Makoto's voice barked.

Kirito got stiffly back to his feet just as the giant was turning to face Makoto. He had never before heard such… interesting cursing. Or so much of it from someone so seemingly young. Nicolas slammed his axe down, and Kirito saw Makoto's health drop again, heard the boy's yowl.

"No!" Kirito bellowed, rushing forward.

He wasn't going to let someone else die while in a party with him. He couldn't. With a mighty roar, he completed the Pre Motion to a five hit combo, and his body lunged forward and performed the Skill, getting Nicholas' health to drop into the red. He landed, stuck in Post Motion on again, and saw Makoto getting back up and pelting forward.

"MERRY FUCKING CHRISTMAS!" Makoto yelled just as he performed another five hit combo, slashing into Nicholas before he could get to Kirito, and the monster burst into bits as his health dropped to nothing.

Makoto landed in a roll then laid back into the snow with a flop, sending the white flaked up everywhere around him. For a moment, Kirito thought the boy was crying. But as he got to his feet and approached, he saw Makoto was laughing. Then, the boy sat up, and in the same motion, his hood fell back, and for the first time, Kirito saw that Makoto wasn't a boy at all.

Short ash blond hair framed an heart shaped, beautiful face, eyes wide and blue, cheeks flushed from exertion and the cold.

Kirito stared, stunned for a moment.

"Y- you're a girl," he breathed.

Makoto finally stopped laughing, looking at him with a slightly quizzical look, "Well, yeah, duh," she said, still smiling, "Wait- it was the name, wasn't it? Heh, get's 'em every time. My avatar was a male before the whole world went to shit. Are you gonna pick up your loot, or what?"

The sudden change of subject brought Kirito back to his senses. He looked over and saw the glowing light representing Nicholas the Renegade's loot drop. His name was floating above it in small print. He'd received the item.

He went over and knelt into the snow, swiping open his menu with shaking hands. This was it. What he'd come for. It was blue with a golden frame wrapping around it with delicate swirls.

Kirito read the item name with his heart hammering.

Divine Stone of Returning Soul.

He hit the button to pick it up, and swiftly opened the item's description, intent on using it as soon as possible. What did he need? Something of Sachi's? Take the stone to the place she died? Anything. He would do anything to get her back.

And then he read the font before his eyes.

_This item can be activated on the player's shortcut menu or by holding the materialized item and reciting Revive… [Player's Name] . The effect will only work during the time frame between the death of the player and the disappearance of item's effect light, which is approximately ten seconds._

It was like all the light in the world was snuffed out. Kirito fell to his knees, staring at the words before him with burning eyes. It wasn't fair. The game had filled him with such hope about this revival item, and then…

Ten seconds.

It was as if someone had replaced all his innards with stone. He wasn't getting Sachi back. She was gone. Dead. And it was all his fault.

"Yeah, I figured," Makoto's voice sounded far away until Kirito looked over at her, feeling numb.

She looked sympathetic, but there was also something else there. Eagerness.

"Think about it," said Makoto, "Kayaba told us that the Nerve Gear fried our brains when our Avatars die. So how can you undo something like that? It would only make sense if it could only work during the End Phase of a player. Y'know, before those shit helms can go_ zap_ on our noggins," she made her hand into the shape of a gun and pretending to shoot herself in the head with the last sentence.

Somehow, her words, the way she almost seemed carefree about it- like she was just being matter of fact- made anger boil up inside Kirito.

"You knew and you didn't bother to say anything?" he growled.

"I didn't_ know_ stick," said Makoto defensively, folding her arms, "I just guessed. Anyone with common sense could have figured that out. Besides, I needed someone's help to get this thing. If I tried to solo it, I probably would have gotten_ iced_. Heh, get it?"

There she went again. Making a joke out of this. Kirito got to his feet then turned, thrusting the item into her, "Take it," he muttered, opening his menu to defuse the party, then turned, beginning to stalk away.

"Uh-" Makoto suddenly called after him, "I'm sorry."

There was something in her voice that made Kirito pause.

"Look, I… I can honestly say I don't know what it's like to lose someone, at least, not in here," Makoto said softly, and Kirito heard her boots squelching in the snow as she came to his side, "But I know what it's like to be terrified out of my mind that I will. Lose someone, I mean," she gave a nervous laugh, and Kirito began to suspect that she used the humor as a shield. And as he turned to look at her, he knew he was right. Her mouth was smiling, but her eyes were in pain.

She was terrified.

"What's his name?" Kirito asked, his voice almost a croak.

Makoto met his eyes and blinked slowly. He had a feeling she was fighting back tears.

"Natsume. And don't tell him I told you that, he'd kill me," she laughed again, "He likes his user name much better. Don't know why."

"I see," Kirito wasn't sure why, but he was suddenly jealous of this girl. Her ability to laugh, to bury her fear and pain of being stuck in this place, Sword Art Online, where the only choice they had was to get to floor 100 and beat the final boss in order for any of them to be set free. How did she do it? How did she put up this front so easily? He wished he could laugh. He wished he could smother the agony he felt about Sachi and the rest of the Black Cats' deaths under a joke, under a laugh and a smile.

But he couldn't.

He didn't want to think about her anymore. It hurt too much. So instead he looked at Makoto and asked, "Did you meet him here? In Aincrad?"

"Huh?" Makoto seemed surprised by his continued conversation, then she laughed again, "Oh! No, no, you got the wrong idea. Natsu is my kid brother. I… I'm the one that convinced him to get Sword Art Online to play with me," she stared over to the luminescent tree, and this time, Kirito could see the shimmer of her tears, "I thought maybe… it would cheer him up some. Life in the real world wasn't going so well, but compared to this… It's my fault he's here."

Kirito didn't know what it was. The look on her face, of that carefully constructed mask of amusement beginning to crack, or his own heart that was on the verge of shattering, of the feeling of losing Sachi all over again. But either way, he reached out and pulled her into his arms. She let out a gasp of surprise, but didn't pull away. For a moment, she just stood there as he buried his head into her shoulder, just glad for someone- anyone to hold onto. And then she returned his embrace.

They stood like that for how long, Kirito didn't know. But finally, Makoto pulled away from him, taking a step back and brushing herself off, clearing her throat and then looking up at him.

"Right, well, that- uh- let's never speak of that again, I've got a reputation to keep, as I'm sure you do as well," she nodded matter-of-factly, and despite there not being a smile on her face, Kirito could hear her attempt at humor in her voice, "I'm sure the Black Swordsman can't be seen as some softy who hugs strangers for comfort- not that I'm calling you a softy. And not that I'm calling myself strange. Unless you're into that kind of thing. Oh, that came out wrong," she slapped a hand to her face, but somehow she didn't exactly seem embarrassed. Kirito guessed that even that slip up was planned. She seemed like the person who planned every single word, all for the effect.

Kirito almost felt him smile at her words anyway. And perhaps that was her goal. She wasn't just trying to hide and mask her own pain with the humor- but help him forget about his own as well.

This girl was very interesting, to say the least.

"I promise I won't tell a soul," Kirito said, giving her a slight smile.

She beamed at the sight of it, "Good. You're pretty good, Swordsman. If you ever need help with anything, y'know, you can hit me up. I'd be happy to lend my assistance and witty commentary," she bowed to him like a gentleman would.

Kirito gave her a small nod, "Noted."

"Great. Let's get out of here, then, shall we?" Makoto began to head for the invisible wall that would phase them back to the public realm, but she paused and looked back at him, "What… what was her name, by the way? If you don't mind me asking."

Kirito paused as well, feeling a slight stab of pain at the reminder of who he'd lost. But at the same time, as he looked at Makoto and answered, it felt good to talk about it. Like some kind of release.

"Sachi," he murmured, "Her name was Sachi. She and the rest of my guild… they died in a trap. I lied to them about my level, told them I was the same as theirs, so they thought they could handle more than they actually could… it's my fault they…"

Makoto looked at him with her face suddenly turning more serious than Kirito had ever seen it, "No, Kirito. It's Kayaba's fault."

Kirito realized her words might be true. But at the same time, he couldn't actually convince himself of that. Just like how Makoto probably couldn't convince herself that it wasn't her fault that her brother was stuck in here. That was just how the human mind worked. All the What Ifs that would invade and taunt them, convincing them even more of their guilt.

"Right," Kirito breathed, not wanting to let her know her words were wasted, but somehow, he was certain she knew.

He continued on, stepped outside of the phase, seeing Makoto appear just behind him. He gave her one last half hearted smiled, and said, "It was nice meeting you, Makoto."

"Sure," Makoto said, looking him over with a slightly concerned glint in her eyes.

Kirito turned and began to walk away, but Makoto spoke one last time to him.

"Kirito?"

He looked back and saw her smile lightly at him. Somehow, that little grin was more genuine than her beam from earlier.

"Merry Christmas."

Kirito blinked in surprise, then nodded, "Merry Christmas," he replied, then turned and walked on.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:::**_

_**So, this is my first Sword Art Online fic! I took it on as a request, and I have to work on developing a character for a new original novel, hence Makoto. It's funny, because I never really thought about really taking on a fic of this anime until I got the request because I love Kirito and Asuna's relationship. Hell, for my wedding cake toppers, I seriously used my Figma figures of those two. My husband and I love this show. So it's interesting to put Kirito with someone other than her. But alas! Here we go! I hope you all enjoy!**_

_**-Red**_


	2. One: So We Meet Again

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE::: **_

_**Please note that the first chapter is the PROLOGUE. From here on out, we will be in First Person point of view with Makoto. Enjoy!**_

"C'mon, Natsu, keep up!"

I glanced over her shoulder with a big grin at the boy following me. He was the same height at me, just a little over five feet, but it was clear to see he was at least two years younger than myself. He bore the same ash blond hair, inherited to us from our American mother, but he had our father's milk chocolate eyes. His face was fixed into one of half annoyance, half boredom. I always teased him that he was going to get a permanent crease between his brows if he always looked so cross, but I supposed in this world, that wasn't actually effecting his real face.

Who knew what our bodies actually looked like in reality. Probably sunken and sickly, bony from just laying in hospital beds being fed by tubes. I repressed a small shudder. I always hated needles. But at least here, in Sword Art Online, I couldn't feel them. I wasn't even aware of their presence. Instead, I was stuck in a world of brutality and wonder with my kid brother, Natsume.

"I told you not to call me that," Natsume snapped irritably, though he did pick up the pace slightly.

I offered him one of my signature cocky grins, "Well then, you had better remember to call me Makoto."

"I don't see the point, it's not like you're still in a male avatar," Natsume replied with a roll of his eyes.

I smacked his shoulder with the back of my hand, "Because I've got a reputation to keep. Makoto the Reaper!" I flipped my scythe into view, twirling it around without actually performing any known Pre Motions.

That got me another eye roll from my brother.

He was better than when the world first went to shit. Not as recluse, not as holed up in his own little world, refusing to leave the tavern rooms. I'd managed to convince him to let me train him, at least a little. So now he was only ten levels behind me. Not bad, considering how hard I worked.

We were in the Forest of Wandering on floor 35, a good area to gather common goods to sell and farm exp. But that was the real reason why we were here. I looked around with narrowed eyes, using my Search skill to try and pick up any other players in the area.

The last time I was here was on Christmas Eve. That was about five months ago. I still had the precious revival item in my inventory, and kept it with me at all times. I remembered the Black Swordsman, Kirito, with a faint smile. He was a strange one… a solo player, but a damned good one. He'd only been one level behind me. That was impressive. I'd caught glimpses of him at the floor clearing raids, but he always seemed to disappear before I could get close enough to say hello. Besides, I didn't exactly want to relive my moment of weakness with him.

I hadn't broken down once since this shit fest started, but I almost had that night when he embraced me. The look on his face.. the torture… I didn't want anything to do with that. I didn't want to know what that felt like. That was why I had the revival item, though. I glanced at Natsume as he looked around the forest with narrowed eyes. I wouldn't allow myself to lose him. I wouldn't allow myself to feel the pain I'd seen in Kirito's eyes.

And at the same time, I wasn't going to allow other people to feel that pain either, if I could help it.

I wasn't going to be needed on the raids until they found the final boss. I never participated in the search parties. I wasn't one for wandering around aimlessly. I was the one they called when they wanted something dead. Makoto the Reaper. I lived up to my name shamelessly. So when I had the free time, I took care of other business.

Such as a group of thieves and potential PKers, or Player Killers. The rumors had been floating around the town Natsume and I were staying in. I wasn't about to let this go unpunished. We were all supposed to be finding a way out of this shit hole, not making it worse for other victims.

"Hey, Yuki," Natsume said suddenly, then pointed forward.

I opened my mouth to yell at him for using one of my IRL nicknames, but before I could, I spotted what he was gesturing toward.

There was a player ahead, a little girl, it looked like, and she was completely surrounded by Drunk Apes, a relatively easy mob for players of our level, but it was clear the girl was in dire straits. She was on her knees, holding a tiny Dragon mob just as it burst to pieces in the death animation I'd grown so used to. Her entire form was shaking. She barely even seemed to notice the enemy creatures approaching her.

"Let's go," Natsume said, unsheathing his katana before rushing forward, performing a Pre Motion with relative ease.

I gripped my scythe and chased after him. Even though these were low level mobs compared to myself and Natsume, I still always got that same thrill of fear when I saw him going into battle. I pushed it aside, reassuring myself there was no way my brother would get killed by these things. But the little girl on the other hand…

There were three Drunk Apes, and Natsume was already targeting the one closest to the girl. I could read his posture like it was second nature. The kid might be a prickly little shit on the outside, but deep down, I knew Natsume was like a Knight Errant. I figured that would be the key to getting him to stop hiding, showing him the new world they were a part of and how he could help it. Though I had procrastinated in doing so for a long while, thinking that bringing him out in the field with me was dangerous. But if I wanted to keep an eye on him wherever I went, I'd have to get him to level up.

I went for the mob on the right while Natsume cut into the bout the attack the girl. It was an easy one-hit KO, with how my stats were. I recovered from my Post Motion and whirled to face the third Drunk Ape, but to my astonishment, I saw it was already bursting into bits.

And there was a familiar figure standing where it had been.

"Oh, well long time no see, Swordsman."

Kirito looked the same as when I'd last seen him. Long black coat, single one handed sword, the same unruly dark hair and eyes. He blinked as he looked at me, looking just as shocked as I felt.

"Makoto?"

"S'up?" I beamed.

"Yu- Makoto, you know this guy?" Natsume was standing near the girl protectively, eyeing Kirito with clear suspicion.

"Sure do, this is the Black Swordsman, Kirito," I said, replacing my scythe onto my back, "How ya been, buck-o?"

"Buck-o?" Kirito repeated.

But before more could be said, the little girls sobbing voice caught my attention.

"Pina…"

I turned, seeing the girl holding a small feather item, tears streaming down her face. She had russet orange hair up in cute pigtails, and her young, round face was screwed up with sorrow as tears streamed down her cheeks.

Natsume seemed instantly uncomfortable. He stared down at the girl like she was a wild animal he didn't know the intentions of. I swooped in to save him from trying to say anything.

"Hey, kiddo," I said, kneeling beside her and placing my hands on her shoulders, "Are you okay? Do you need any healing crystals?"

The girl looked over at me, sniffling, "It's all my fault… I shouldn't have come out here by myself… If I hadn't then… then Pina…"

Kirito appeared at my side, looking down at the girl with sympathy in his eyes, "You're a Beast Tamer, aren't you?" he said.

The girl shakily nodded, clutching the feather item to herself.

"Y'know," said Kirito, "There's a place that is supposed to revive tamed creatures. Your pet dropped that item right? If you bring it there, you could get Pina back."

The girl's face lit up instantly, "R-really?" she hiccupped.

I glanced over at Kirito, "You're talking about that flower right? On the 47th floor?"

Kirito nodded.

The girl's smile slowly faded away.

"The 47th floor…?" she breathed then bowed her head, "That's way too high level for me right now… But if it'll get Pina back, I'll just have to level up in order to get there!"

I admired this kid's spirit, though I couldn't understand the concept of her caring so much about a NPC, let alone a mob. But, if I was correct, it had been a Feathered Little Dragon, which meant as a tamed beast, healed its player. That was useful, especially in a game that killed someone IRL if they died in-game.

"I don't think that'll work," said Natsume suddenly.

When we all looked at him, his cheeks went a little red from the attention, and he coughed into his fist nervously before continuing, "I mean… There's a three day time limit to revive a deceased pet. And, no offense, but you're not gonna level twenty-three times in three days. I don't care how skilled you are."

"Oh no…" the girl's head fell again and tears began to well up. Natsume seemed to grow even more uncomfortable at the sight of the water works.

"I- I'm sorry, I didn't…" he trailed off, his words tumbling off his tongue like a falling Jenga tower.

I nearly rolled my eyes at my brother's lack of tact, then gripped the girl's shoulder.

"It's okay, kiddo," I said, "You don't have to worry, because we'll take you there."

"Huh?" the girl's head popped up, her watery eyes wide.

I grinned at her. Sure, I didn't understand why this kid was so into something that wasn't even technically real, but I did understand that this little girl was in pain. If what she needed to get by in this fucked up new world was a digitized little dragon, then who was I to judge?

"Yup," I said, getting to my feet, "Right, Swordsman?" I looked over at Kirito with my smile to see him blink in confusion.

"What?" he said.

"You're good, remember? I told you that," I said to him, "It'll make it way faster if we have three of us escorting a lowbie. C'mon."

I opened my menu and sent a party invite to the girl and to Kirito. They both hesitated, looking stunned. I huffed in annoyance.

"I said c'moooon, it's not that hard to figure out. The Beast Tamer needs to be there to retrieve the flower, and we have three high level toons right here to help her! It's not rocket science!"

The girl hit the accept button first. Her name popped up, and I grinned at it.

"Silica, is it? Cute," I said.

"I…" Kirito looked over at me, and I shot him an impatient glare.

"Did you forget how to use your menu since the last time we talked? Do I need to help you? Here," I moved over toward him and he let out a small sound of protest when I started reaching for his arm.

"Stop, stop! Okay!" he said, "Besides, I should have been faster to save her Dragon…" he hit the accept button, and shot me an irritated scowl.

I beamed at him, then blinked in surprise at his level.

76. Day-um, someone's been busy. But I gave him a small smirk because I was still one level higher than him. Looking at the party list, I saw Natsume's screen name gleam just below Kirito's and above Silica's. Nori – level 68.

Yup, getting this girl to the 47th floor wasn't going to be difficult with the three of them.

And, if my hunch was correct, I might be able to take care of those thieves at the same time…

*.*.*

We stopped at Mishe, the main city of floor 35, at Kirito's request. He wanted to review the map and show Silica exactly where we were going. He stepped away for a moment when we reached the town, and for a split second, I was convinced he'd ditched us. I wasn't sure what it was about that boy, but he just didn't seem like a people person. Not like how Natsume was, though. My brother tended to just sort of fumble with social interaction. He got easily frustrated, easily embarrassed, and easily flustered. Kirito, however, was able to fluidly speak with others and put on an easy smile, it seemed. But at the same time it was like there was this shield around him. I supposed losing his whole guild kind of fucked with his head.

Sachi. I was a little surprised I remembered the girl's name. There were so many dead, so many people I've heard wail about lost friends. But Kirito's Sachi stood out in my mind the most. Was it because I'd let him see through my cracks a little on Christmas Eve? Did that burn through my memories more than anything because I almost lost my mask?

I hadn't cried yet. Most would think I would. Almost everyone had. The day the log out button vanished, the day Kayaba informed us that he'd trapped us in Sword Art Online, it was like people's inner selves were revealed. Natsume retreated into a shell and barely spoke for a month. He wouldn't leave the inn for three. But I'd seen that from him before, in the real world. When something happened that he couldn't accept, he rejected it not only the situation, but everything else.

Me? I put on a mask. A mask that protected Natsume, because seeing his big sister confident gave him hope. A mask that let me pretend that I was fine. A mask that I myself couldn't even really see through, because I never, ever, EVER took it off.

Except for that night on Christmas Eve. When Kirito managed to lift it, just so slightly, and see a sliver of what lay beneath. When he'd embraced me, I figured it was because whatever he saw there, it made him want to reach out and comfort me. Or maybe he was just trying to comfort himself. Either way, I hadn't forgotten the warmth of that hug.

Kirito finally returned to us with a pleasant grin, and traded over some decent gear for Silica to equip. She'd gaped in astonishment.

"Oh! I- I don't think I have enough money to-" she started to stammer.

"No, it's a gift," Kirito assured her, "Take it. It will help in case you're attacked while we're out."

Silica blushed and hesitantly hit the accept button.

"Oh, I see you seduced another couple of boys."

I turned around to see a woman walking toward us. She was pretty, with vivid ruby red hair done up in an elegant twist. She wore and equally red outfit, and smirked at us with glossed lips as she approached. I couldn't help but notice how pronounced her feminine figure was, especially in the chest department, compared to mine. I'd always had a boyish frame, but this lady reeeaaally made me feel it.

"And a girl this time too, eh? Well, I suppose that charm of yours is just too hard to resist," the woman said, "Where's your little pet?"

The tone she used was anything but concerned. She leered down at Silica with a delicate smirk. Silica bowed her head, looking both angry and upset.

"Pina died…" she murmured.

"Well, that's a surprise," sarcasm dripped off the woman's tongue like acid as she let out a small chuckle, "What will you do now, Silica? Continue to manipulate higher level players to do everything for you?"

"I'm getting Pina back," Silica announced with a surprising amount of snap in her tone.

"Going for that flower huh? So that's why you have a gang of saps with you with clearly better gear," said the redhead as she eyes each of us, "Take my advice, fools, don't trust this one."

"How about you back off?" Natsume said the words so matter-of-fact, it almost took even me off guard.

He had set the woman in his dark gaze with a cold expression. He didn't fold his arms or even shift his posture, merely glared at her with one hand resting neatly at the hilt of his katana. Not that anyone could fight other players in a town without accepting a duel invite.

"She really has you wrapped around your finger, does she?" the redhead stepped toward Natsume, "Has she told you just how many boys she's charmed, blondie?"

"Alright, Titty Express," I snapped, stepping between her and my brother, "Could you please take your bitchtastic attitude somewhere else?"

"What did you call me?" the woman asked indignantly, taking an offended step back.

"It was in reference to your jugs, tits for brains," I replied with a roll of my eyes, "Now seriously. Get lost. Or found by someone who gives a damn," I gave her my best, toothy, shit eating grin.

The woman scowled at me with clear disdain before turning on her heel and stalking away. I turned, smiling at the others for my triumph, seeing Natsume looking non-impressed, and Kirito gaping at me like I'd grown a second head.

"There," I said, ignoring the Swordsman and looking over at Silica, "Who the hell was that dame?"

"Rosalia," Silica muttered softly, "I was in a party with her before Pina died…"

"She's a bitch," Natsume muttered, glaring after the redhead, "What were you going around with her for?"

"Silica?"

Before the girl could answer, a couple of boys approached us next. I whirled, ready to use my flawless wit and name-calling skills to chase away any other ass hats trying to pick on poor Silica, but these two boys were beaming at the sight of her. I remembered Rosalia's words about how Silica 'charmed' boys. I supposed she was rather adorable.

"Where've you been, we were worried!" said the taller one with darker hair.

"Oh, thank you, I'm fine," said Silica, bowing her head toward them.

The boys seemed to just notice Kirito and Natsume, and by the sudden scowls on their faces, I could practically choke on the jealousy that had just flooded the air.

"Who're these punks? Are they bugging you, Silica?" the shorter, plumper boy demanded.

"Apparently I'm invisible," I muttered.

"N- no!" Silica quickly waved them off, "They helped save me, actually- uh… I'm in a party with them now!" she instantly darted over and clutched Natsume's arm, "Right, Nori?"

Natsume's face flared crimson so fast I had to swallow hard to keep back the bark of laughter that threatened me.

The boys continued to glare and scowl. Sensing the increasing tension, I stepped forward, trying to draw attention to the fact that there was another girl here and they needed to cool their jets.

"We're just helping Silica with something, no big deal!" I chimed, grinning at them.

The boys finally noticed me, and I saw their faces soften a bit. It wasn't like I was famous- well, I was, at least, Makoto the Reaper was, but since I always wore my hood up at raids and boss clearings, and rarely flung my scythe around willy-nilly, hardly anyone ever recognized me as Makoto the Reaper. I was just some blond girl with a stupid smile and (I hoped) stunning blue eyes. In fact, I was fairly certain a good percentage of the population in Sword Art Online thought Makoto the Reaper was a boy.

"C'mon," Kirito said, stepping forward, "Let's get some food. It was nice meeting you," he bowed his head toward the boys before leading the way off toward the inn.

The rest of us followed suit, and Silica didn't release Natsume's arm until they were out of sight from the boys.

"Sorry," she said softly up at him.

"Just… just don't do that again," Natsume murmured, his cheeks still dark.

It earned a tiny, nervous giggle from Silica.

"So you are popular," I said, looking over at her.

"Oh, no, I mean, not like you think," said Silica quickly, "I was more just… their mascot."

"Cute little girl, cute little dragon, yeah I suppose that makes sense," said Kirito with a shrug.

That earned a blush from Silica. I nearly laughed at how much she and Natsume mirrored one another right then.

When we reached the inn, we found a table to sit at and ordered some food from the NPCs. I sat beside Natsume, Kirito across from me and Silica from him. I hungrily bit into a roll and leaned forward on my elbows.

"Silica," I said once I swallowed my mouthful, "Has anyone ever explained Color Cursors to you?"

"You mean the icons over our heads, right?" said Silica, pointing over her pigtailed hair where normally a green cursor would be spinning, but since we were in a building it was hidden.

"Yeah," I said, "And how they can change color?"

Silica blinked, looking a little confused. Kirito cast me a slightly knowing glance and he looked over at the girl beside him, "Green is standard, it means the player is free of any recent crimes. But when a player commits a crime or attacks another player outside of a duel, it turns their cursor orange."

"This includes Player Killers," I added.

"Player Killers?" repeated Silica in a small voice.

"There are some players that think because we're in a game it's okay to attack and even kill other players," said Kirito gravely, "In any other game, that would be whatever, but in Sword Art Online…"

"It's murder," said Natsume flatly.

"Yes," agreed Kirito, looking up at him, then back to Silica, "It's important to know these things, and to watch out for players with orange cursors."

"Do you think we might run into some?" Silica asked with wide eyes.

"You might run into them anywhere," I said, "So just be aware. Alright, sugar bite?" I grinned at her.

"Sugar bite?" Silica repeated.

"Makoto likes to make up weird nicknames and other words, don't mind her," said Natsume softly, poking at his food with a fork.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Are you two brother and sister?" Silica asked, "You look a lot alike."

"You've got a good eye, kiddo," I said, casting her another grin, "Yep, Nori's my kid brother."

"Don't say it like that," he grumbled.

Once our bellies were full, the four of us got rooms for the night. Natsume and I shared one. We had since being trapped in Sword Art Online. Kirito got his own, and was kind enough to pay for Silica's next to his. We went to our rooms, and I yawned as I flopped onto one of the beds.

"So how do you know that guy?" Natsume asked, a clear hint of suspicion in his tone as he opened his menu.

"Who, Kirito?" I asked, looking over at him, "I met him about five months back. He's a Clearer like me."

Natsume gave a small nod then looked me over, "It seems like there's more to it than that."

"What do you mean?"

"The way you look at each other… it's like you know each other, and I mean like, _know_."

It took me a second to understand the look my brother was giving me.

"Wh… oh. OH. No. No, no, no. Nuh-uh, not even, wrong answer," I said, waving my hands dismissively, "I told you, he's just another Clearer."

Natsume continued to give me his penetrating glare.

I let out a long sigh then looked at him, "He was a Beta Tester. Like me. But no, we didn't meet back then, and no we haven't been _knowing_ each other. Beaters. That's what they're calling us now, right? We seem to think on the same wavelength about this place. That's all."

Natsume shrugged, "Whatever you say. He stills stares at you more than I'd like."

I opened my mouth to question him, but there was a sudden knock on the door.

"Makoto. Nori. You still awake? I wanted to go over the map to plot our route for tomorrow."

It was Kirito. Natsume gave me one of his crushing looks, like his eyes were made of stone that he was hammering into my own, as I replied.

"Sure thing. Be right out."

Kirito's footsteps retreated and I got to my feet, setting Natsume with a threatening point.

"Nothing is going on. Seriously, do I look like I have time for boys?" I asked in an annoyed whisper.

He just rolled his eyes before following me out into the hall and into Kirito's room. Silica was already there, and Kirito dimmed the lights to pull up his Mirage Sphere. I watched as he pointed out and explained to Silica where we were heading on the 47th floor.

"We'll want to stick to the roads, there's less monsters that way," he said, "It'll be slower, but safer."

"Yeah, I suppose even with three of us, we might muck up at some point and lose her to a big mob," I agreed with a shrug, "But the roads should be fine."

Natsume lurked in the corner, saying nothing as he watched with his arms crossed. I casted him a big smile which he scoffed at and looked away.

I opened my mouth to start teasing him for being broody, but I heard a soft tap just outside the door. A footstep.

Kirito and I moved as one, it seemed. Both of us rushed to the door. I was closer, and threw it open and stepped into the hall, looking left then right, Kirito just behind me. Natsume and Silica both blinked at our sudden movement, the former stepped toward us.

"What's up?" my brother asked.

"Someone was listening in," said Kirito.

"Gone now," I reported.

"But you have to knock on a door in order to hear any conversation inside," said Silica.

"Not if you have a high enough Listening Skill," said Kirito with a frown.

He glanced at me, and I gave him a nod, showing him I understood something was up.

It seemed those thieves I'd heard so much about might be closer than I thought. The flower on the 47th floor we were after was a valuable item, and only Beast Tamers with a fallen pet could pick it up. It wouldn't surprise me if someone wanted it to sell. Rosalia's image flashed in my mind and I frowned slightly. Could that redheaded twat bucket have something to do with this?

"Well, let's rest up," said Kirito, stepping back into the room and glancing at Silica, "Don't worry, no one can hurt you in town without challenging you to a duel, so you're safe to sleep," he gave her a comforting smile.

Silica nodded, looking a little shaky.

"I'll… uh," Natsume came to her side, "I'll walk you to your room."

His cheeks were red as he said it. I cast him a smirk which he returned with a glare.

"Oh," Silica's cheeks mimicked my brother's, "Th-thank you!"

"Just go," Natsume muttered, and followed her out of the room.

I went to go after them, but Kirito closed the door before I could pass him. I blinked in surprise and turned to look at him questioningly.

"Wanted me alone in a dimly lit room, did you?" I asked, raising a brow at him.

Kirito's cheeks darkened and he took a step back from me, "No- no, that's not…"

"Yeah, yeah," I waved him off, "It's called teasing, Swordsman."

"Right…" Kirito rubbed the back of his neck, "I just… does he know?"

I frowned, looking at the dark haired boy while crossing my arms, "Who about what?"

"Your brother. Does he know about what you did Christmas Eve? About the revival item."

Kirito's gaze was like stone. I felt the need to squirm slightly under it, and found my eyes looking away.

"No. He thinks I took a stroll. To like, clear my head or some sappy shit," I said with a small shrug.

Kirito just stared at him for a long moment. I felt myself growing more and more uncomfortable under his metallic gray eyes.

"What?" I finally spluttered, taking a small step back from him.

Kirito let out a soft breath, "It's just… from what you said, back then, I thought you would have wanted him to know you had something to bring him back if he ever…"

"No," I said instantly, then took a step toward him again, pointing threateningly at him, "And don't you say a single word of it to him, Swordsman. If he knew I had that item, he'd insist on having it in his inventory to bring me back if I ever died. Or, knowing him, he'd want to use it on anyone that died in front of us," I glanced away, shuffling my feet a little as my pointing arm fell, "I know it sounds awful. Selfish. But I… I can't let him do that. This item is for Natsu…"

"I see," said Kirito, folding his arms as he glared at me, "So you'd let someone die on the off chance your brother might die?"

"Look," I heard my voice drop in a growl and saw Kirito blink in surprise, "Natsume is all I have left. He's starting to go out and fight more, you saw his level. He's not far from becoming a Clearer. I'm not. Risking. Anything."

Kirito opened his mouth, but there was a knock on the door.

"Uh… Makoto?"

It was Natsume's voice. I reached over to open the door, paused, thinking better of it, and flipped the lights on again first. When I swung the door wide I gave my brother a grin, "Sorry. Kirito wanted to discuss a little about who might've been listening without worrying Silica. Thanks for distracting her," I winked with an accompanied wicked smirk.

Natsume's cheeks flared red and he turned on his heel, "Oh shut up. I'm going to bed. You coming?"

"In a second," I called to him.

I waited until I heard out bedroom door close before glancing back at Kirito. He was still giving me that cold stare of his. I couldn't help but think his face looked a lot cuter when he was smiling.

"Swordsman, you got a sibling?" I asked him.

His face seemed to soften. He looked at the ground and I saw his feet shuffle a little.

"A kid sister. But she's back in the real world," he replied.

"Then you should have some understanding of what I'm doing," I said softly.

I didn't give him a chance to respond. I left the room, heading back toward my own without another word. I had a good feeling that Kirito would keep my secret from Natsume after that. He had to know the fierce protectiveness an older sibling had. He had to understand.

_**ACUTAL AUTHOR'S NOTE:::**_

_** Alright! So I got quite a few good responses for this puppy, so here we are, the second part and technically the first chapter! For my regulars, you're probably a little confused because I've never written in first person point of view before. However, for the character that Makoto is developing for me, that book I plan on writing in first person. So yeah! There ya go. **_

_** This chapter gave you guys a little bit more insight on Makoto's character, and introduced her brother, Natsume. I hope you guys like him! Let me know what you think of both their characters, and the growing relationship with Kirito! **_

_** Thanks you all so much for the reads, the reviews, the follows and the favs! I love you guys! (Hope you all had a wonderful Valentine's Day!)**_

_**-Red**_


End file.
